The invention relates to a composition, which comprises a halogenated oil and a basic thickener and can be used as a lubricant in the presence of strong electric field and high voltage applications.
A spark plug boot is the cover over the high voltage terminal and is typically made of a silicone rubber. A lubricant is used to aid placement of the boot and to prevent the boot from sticking to the plug. Presently KRYTOX GPL205 (a grease containing KRYTOX GPL 105 perfluoropolyether oil thickened only with polytetrafluoroethylene) is used to fill the small internal space between the boot and the plug to provide this lubrication. Likewise, similar products are marketed for the same application. Trademarks herein are denoted by upper case names.
Under severe environment, the boot and grease are subject to a high voltage corona discharge. When hydrocarbon or silicone lubricants are used, the silicone rubber boot tends to adhere to the ceramic insulator of the plug.
A variety of types of physical barriers have been used as release agents in the spark plug-to-spark plug boot interface in automotive applications to improve the dielectric capability of the interface and to prevent the spark plug and spark plug boot from bonding to each other. However, such techniques do not meet desired characteristics for a superior release agent.
Heretofore, greases and powders have been put in the boots, and fluorotelomer coatings have been put on spark plugs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,686 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cMiller et alxe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference), which contains a section diagram of the spark plug and boot assembly, discloses use of boot lubricant grease consisting of a PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene)-based oil and a poly(dimethylsiloxane) extender.
The desired characteristics of a superior release agent, as disclosed in Miller et al, are to (1) provide excellent dielectric capability, (2) prevent spark plug-to-spark plug boot bonding, (3) sustain acceptable engage/disengage forces for the interface, (4) insure no detrimental physical or chemical effects on the interface components, (5) remain operable after elevated temperatures and environmental exposures, (6) process easily and readily, (7) be cost effective; and (8) protect the spark-plug-boot from perfluoropolyether corona discharge products.
The above-described spark plug boot greases do not meet the desired characteristics for one reason or another. Some greases tend to dry up and even fall out of the interface over a period of time resulting in poor dielectric and mechanical properties. Powders often have undesired mechanical properties. Plug coatings, such as fluorotelomer, are usually much too expensive to be commercially utilized in automotive applications. Standard perfluoropolyether (PFPE) greases or admixtures of PFPE greases with silicones cannot protect the spark plug boot from corona discharges found in the current boot environment. Splitting of the boots due to the corona-induced decomposition of PFPEs has been observed in testing and the industry.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a lubricant that can overcome the shortcomings disclosed above.
According to a first embodiment, there is provided a composition that comprises, consists essentially of, consists of, or is produced by combining, a halogenated oil, a basic thickener, and optionally an additional thickener in which the basic thickener is a metal hydroxide, a metal salt, an ammonium salt, or combinations of two or more thereof.
According to a second embodiment, there is provided a spark plug boot that comprises a composition applied thereto in which the composition can be the same as that disclosed above in the first embodiment of the invention.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenated oilxe2x80x9d used herein referred to a perfluoropolyether, a fluorosilicone, a polytrifluorochloroethylene, or combinations of two or more thereof.
Any perfluoropolyether, known to one skilled in the art can be used in the invention composition. A common characteristic of perfluoropolyethers is the presence of perfluoroalkyl ether moieties. The term xe2x80x9cperfluoropolyetherxe2x80x9d is exchangeable with xe2x80x9cPFPExe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPFPE oilxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPFPE fluidxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cPFPAExe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cperfluoropolyalkyletherxe2x80x9d, as is known to one skilled in the art.
For example, KRYTOX available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Delaware is a perfluoropolyether having the formula of CF3xe2x80x94(CF2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94[CF(CF3)xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94O)sxe2x80x94Rf. In the formula, s is 2-100, inclusive and Rf is CF2CF3, a C3 to C6 perfluoroalkyl group , or combinations thereof.
FOMBLIN and GALDEN fluids, available from Ausimont, Milan, Italy and produced by perfluoroolefin photooxidation, can also be used. FOMBLIN-Y can have the formula of CF3O(CF2CF(CF3)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)m(CF2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)nxe2x80x94R1f. Also suitable is CF3O[CF2CF(CF3)O]m(CF2CF2O)o(CF2O)nxe2x80x94R1f. In the formulae R1f is CF3, C2F5, C3F7, or combinations of two or more thereof; (m+n) is 8-45, inclusive; and m/n is 20-1000, inclusive. o is greater than 1; (m+n+o) is 8-45, inclusive;m/n is 20-1000, inclusive; R2f is CF3, C2F5, or combinations thereof; t is 2-200, inclusive; (p+q) is 40-180, inclusive; and p/q is 0.5-2, inclusive
FOMBLIN-Z can have the formula of CF3O(CF2CF2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94)p(CF2xe2x80x94O)qCF3 where (p+q) is 40-180 and p/q is 0.5-2, inclusive.
DEMNUM fluids, available from Daiken Industries, Japan, can also be used. It can be produced by sequential oligomerization and fluorination of 2,2,3,3-tetrafluorooxetane, yielding the formula of Fxe2x80x94[(CF2)3xe2x80x94O]txe2x80x94R2f where R2f is CF3, C2F5, or combinations thereof and t is 2-200, inclusive.
Perfluoropolyethers comprising branched or straight chain perfluoroalkyl radical end groups, each of which having 3 or more carbon atoms per end group can also be used. Examples of such perfluoropolyethers can have the formula of CrF(2r+1)xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94CrF(2r+1) in which each r is independently 3 to 6; A can be Oxe2x80x94(CF(CF3)CF2xe2x80x94O)w, Oxe2x80x94(CF2xe2x80x94O)x(CF2CF2xe2x80x94O)y, Oxe2x80x94(C2F4xe2x80x94O)w, Oxe2x80x94(C2F4xe2x80x94O)x(C3F6xe2x80x94O)y, Oxe2x80x94(CF(CF3)CF2xe2x80x94O)x(CF2xe2x80x94O)y, Oxe2x80x94(CF2CF2CF2xe2x80x94O)w, Oxe2x80x94(CF(CF3)CF2xe2x80x94O)x(CF2CF2xe2x80x94O)yxe2x80x94(CF2xe2x80x94O)z, or combinations of two or more thereof; preferably A is Oxe2x80x94(CF(CF3)CF2xe2x80x94O)w, Oxe2x80x94(C2F4xe2x80x94O)w, Oxe2x80x94(C2F4xe2x80x94O)x(C3F6xe2x80x94O)y, Oxe2x80x94(CF2CF2CF2xe2x80x94O)w, or combinations of two or more thereof; w is 4 to 100; x and y are each independently 1 to 100. Specific examples include, but are not limited to, F(CF(CF3)xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94O)9xe2x80x94CF2CF3, F(CF(CF3)xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94O)9xe2x80x94CF(CF3)2, and combinations thereof. In such PFPEs, up to 30% of the halogen atoms can be halogens other than fluorine, such as, for example, chlorine atoms.
Fluorosilicones suitable for use in the invention can be any fluorocarbon containing silicone fluid. The preferred fluorosilicone is a fluorosilane, a fluorosiloxane, or combinations thereof. A suitable fluorosilicone can have the formula of Rf(CH2)nxe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94Rxe2x80x23 in which Rf and n are the same as those disclosed above and each Rxe2x80x2 can be independently an alkyl group, an alkoxy group, a thioalkyl group, an amino group, an aryl group, or combinations of two or more thereof. An example of suitable fluorosilicone is DOW CORNING FS-1265 fluorosilicone oil from Dow Corning, Midland, Mich.
Polytrifluorochloroethylenes suitable for use in the invention can have the formula of (xe2x80x94CCl2CFClxe2x80x94)s where s is a number of 2 to about 100. Example of suitable polytrifluorochloroethylenes are HALOCARBON oils from Halocarbon, Riveredge, N.J. The preferred polytrifluorochloroethylene is HALOCARBON 200.
The basic thickener is one or more metal hydroxides, ammonium salts, and basic metal salts. The preferred basic thickeners are ammonium salts, alkali metal salts, and alkaline earth metal salts such as, for example, carbonates, bicarbonates, phosphates, carboxylates, or nitrites. The term xe2x80x9cphosphatexe2x80x9d used herein refers to xe2x80x9cphosphatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmetaphosphatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpyrophosphatexe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cpolyphosphatexe2x80x9d. Most preferably the basic thickener is a basic alkali metal salt, such as sodium or potassium carbonate or trisodium phosphate.
The amount of the basic thickener used is an amount effective to produce a lubricant that can withstand the hostile environment under the operating condition of an automobile spark plug. Generally, the amount can be that which is sufficient to form a grease containing at least 0.1 gram equivalents of basic thickener cation per 100 g of the composition of the invention, preferably at least 0.26 gram equivalents of the basic thickener cation per 100 g of the composition of the invention, and most preferably at least 0.5 gram equivalents. For example, 0.26 gram equivalents correspond to about 6% sodium, at least about 10% potassium, or at least about 5% calcium, etc., all by weight. The upper limit for the amount of basic thickener in the halogenated oil is determined by National Lubricating Grease Institute (NLGI) Grade specification required.
The optional additional thickeners include, but are not limited to, PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene), talc, silica, clay, boron nitride, metal soaps, titanium dioxide, polydimethylsiloxane, polyurea, polyurethane, or combinations of two or more thereof. These are well known to one skilled in the art and are commercially available.
The optional additional thickeners, if desired, in the halogenated oil are subject to the requirement that the grease meets Grade 000 to Grade 4 specifications, and preferably to Grade 2 specifications. Greases are graded according to NLGI. All components can be mixed together in a manner well known to those skilled in the art.
The invention composition can be produced by any means known to one skilled in the art such as, for example, mixing the composition together. Because the means are well known, the discussion is omitted herein in the interest of brevity.
The present invention is further directed to the use of the invention compositions as a spark plug boot lubricant.
According to the second embodiment of the invention, a spark plug boot having a composition applied thereto is provided. The spark plug can be any spark plug such as an automotive spark plug. A spark plug is disclosed in Miller et al, disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The composition can be the same as the composition disclosed in the first embodiment of the invention.
Generally, the composition can be applied on to the wall or a portion thereof that forms the boot cavity and preferably near the end of the boot. The application can be carried out by any means known to one skilled in the art such as spraying, wiping, etc.
For example, the composition of the present invention can be placed on a portion of the walls forming the spark plug boot cavity as described by Miller et al (as described above) and preferably near the open end of the boot. As an example of the present invention, a lubricant can contain 67% by weight of a perfluoroalkylpolyether oil such as KRYTOX GPL105, one of the family of KRYTOX GPL (General Purpose Lubricants which also includes GPL 107-500) and 37% anhydrous sodium carbonate. KRYTOX oils and greases are available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. Finely divided or micropowder forms of PTFE (also available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company), talc, silica, or other additional thickener disclosed above, if desired, can also be included in the grease composition in amounts such that the desired grease consistency is obtained. Sodium carbonate can be replaced with any of the salts listed above.
While not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the basic thickeners of the present invention provide a means to remove fluorine-containing degradation products, such as hydrofluoric acid, formed by high voltage discharge during use. Such reactive decomposition products are believed to degrade the boot and cause unwanted adhesions and cracking in the boot assembly, complicating maintenance. Thus it can be readily understood that greases containing less basic thickener provide progressively less protection.
The following examples are provided to illustrate, but are not to be construed to unduly limit the scope of, the present invention.
For each trial, 4 Spark plugs and lubricated boots were assembled and 15k V RMS at 50-60 Hz applied while the assembly was maintained in an oven at 175xc2x0 C. Each boot was lubricated with a nominal 0.10 g of grease. One boot was removed at 96 hours and the rest were removed after 144 hours of continuous testing. The boots were then dissected and evaluated.
The tested boot was evaluated on a scale of 0 (best) to 5 (worst) with the evaluation criteria shown in Table 1. Each grease sample was evaluated with three boots and the ratings were averaged. An evaluation of 3.7 or lower is required, preferably 2.5 or lower after the 144 hours exposure.